warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
LoveClan
LoveClan lies distant tucked near a forest that time seems to have forgotten, aclearing as their camp. A Thunderpath stretched close to the territory, but It never touched, and nature had seemed to reclaim it long ago. Disclaimer: I do not own warriors or any of it's characters. Battle Cry/ Motto "LoveClan, To Me!" News *LoveClan was made. To Join To join, please tell me this on the Talk page: 'UserName ' Cat's Name Pelt Eye Color Gender Rank Other Thank you! Allegiances Leader: Lovestar (Lovefoot):'' Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes. (Loveleaf) Deputy: Open~ Medicine Cat: '' Open~ Warriors Beadingflower- A white she-cat with dots on her pelt that make the shape of flowers(Meadow) Pebblepelt- A gray tom with one darker grey spot on his check(Meadow) Galestep- A light brown she-cat with russet paws and ear tips(Frosty) Apprentices Branchpaw- A Brown she-cat with white eyes, Looks like she's blind but can see (Meadow) Queens Open Elder Open Roleplay Section Lovestar stood, inspecting her clan. She scanned the clearing that she, for her entire life, had called home. Loveleaf! MyTalk! 19:39, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower went over to her new leader, she had been from MeadowClan but left when she heard about the threat coming from FallingClan and the lose of the furture leader Heartsong, who went to the clans in the mountains. "Hello Lovestar" Beadingflower said kneading her paws into the dirt. It's just dancing Mama 19:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lovestar bowed her head to her new warrior, "Good day to you Beadingflower. How's the hunting?" -Loveleaf 20:09, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower smiled. "It was alright Lovestar" She told to her leader. "Those rabbits ran much faster then I could" She said with a slight laugh. It's just dancing Mama 20:13, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Rabbt have a way of doing that," Lovestar nodded. "Perhaps we should hunt together sometime." Loveleaf 20:21, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower nodded. "I'd enjoy that" She said. She looked over to her cousin Branchpaw and her elder brother Pebblepelt. "Do you want to go now or later?" She asked. It's just dancing Mama 20:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Might as well go now, stock up the prey pile. Maybe if we do well we won't have to go back out agin. Our clan isn't big." Lovestar stood up and stretched. Loveleaf 20:30, January 2, 2014 (UT Beadingflower nodded. "Let's go!" she said and started to leave the camp, but remembered that she relized that she forgot about Lovestar. "Opps" she said shyly looking at the ground. 20:38, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "I'm old, darn it!" She gave Beadingflower a flick with her tail, "Well, now I'm ready, let's go then." Loveleaf 20:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower laguhed. "Alright" She said while following her leader out fo the camp. She caught the scent of another rabbit and started after it. It's just dancing Mama 20:51, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lovestar watched, shaking her head, "you can't outrun a rabbit, lovely." 20:57, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- ''Yes I can. ''She though while running after the rabbit, she finally caught it and killed it. She brought it back to Lovestar. "Ummm Lovestar, There's a Squirrel behind you." she told her leader. It's just dancing Mama 21:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It's too far away. I can't reach it." She said, sitting down and not getting up. 21:35, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower laughed and went striaght for the squirrel behind her leader and caught it, before returning it to her leader. "It was your catch" Beadingflower said with a smile. It's just dancing Mama 21:54, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "Of course it wasn't. It's yours," she shook her head. "I remember when I was a warrior - I couldn't wait to be an elder so I could get away with stuff like this. Now I'm a leader and do anyway. It's awesome." 21:56, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- "It was your to catch not mine Lovestar" Beadingflower said with a slight smile. "I enjoy hunting as much as I fighting" she said before turning her talk towards the camp. "we have no medicine cat" Beadingflower said with the shake of her head. "Let's get back to camp" Beadingflower said. It's just dancing Mama 22:08, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Lovestar sat up and followed her, "Is something bothering you, Beadingflower?" 22:12, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- Beadingflower shook her head, then nodded. "We don't have a medicine cat, What if someone get's sick, Nor a deputy, What if you die?" She whispered. She had no idea what would happen to the clan if their leader died and no deputy. It's just dancing Mama 22:28, January 2, 2014 (UTC) ---- (I GTG, and chat won't work for me so I'll say it here.) Loveleaf! MyTalk! 22:30, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:Clan Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans